Cuando las luces de Venecia se encienden
by Drik E. Zero
Summary: -¿Nos habíamos conocido ya?- Percy inhala, su aliento es caliente contra el oído de Nico. -No, no en absoluto- Defiende su orgullo y trata de no dejar caer el agua que pica en sus ojos.


**Cuando las luces de Venecia se encienden**

Las _fondamentas_ estaban cubiertas de blanco y la nieve hiela todo a su paso, todos los canales de agua estaban casi congelados. Eso es lo que se espera en el invierno y más en un lugar como Italia, y para ser más específicos en: Venecia.

Es la época en donde los problemas dejan de brotar para ser desmantelados por otras cosas... navideñas.

Nico no puede entender exactamente cómo es que eso funciona, y tal vez es porque su madre y hermana están muertas, y la única persona que tiene en el mundo es Hazel; su hermanastra. Ella es bastante ruidosa en opinión de Nico, pero también es una de las personas más amables y cariñosas que ha conocido a sus cortos dieciséis años.

El que personas tan importantes para Nico estén muertas es muy doloroso, sin embargo aquí no habrá 'peros' ya que en realidad es duro y se pone aún peor. Su padre se volvió a casar, con una mujer cuyo nombre es Perséfone, resulta inminentemente curioso porque los nombres de ambos son de Dioses de la mitología griega, al parecer es por eso que se debían encontrar, Nico piensa.

Su madrastra no es amable con él, resulta horrible en muchos aspectos. A Nico ya ni siquiera le importa este hecho. Siempre y cuando él pueda seguir saliendo de casa cada vez que se le pega la gana. Perséfone no le pone trabas en esto, por supuesto se debe a que entre menos esté en casa es mejor. Ella como se habrán podido dar cuenta no es una mujer tan insensible... sin embargo no es consciente que al dejar salir a Nico le está haciendo un gran favor, tal vez el mejor favor del mundo y Nico está infinitamente agradecido por ello.

Es veinticuatro de diciembre y él se encuentra sentado en una modesta banca solitaria en medio de un gran parque orgullosamente veneciano. Teniendo las puntas de los dedos fríos, su cara más pálida de lo normal y sus manos sostienen su café humeante mientras sus mechones están revoloteando neciamente con las ráfagas de viento.

Está aburrido en aquel sitio aunque su banca le propinaba una vista agradable hacia el sendero principal del parque. Nada interesante estaba pasando o más bien: No hay nadie interesante a quien mirar; o al menos eso piensa antes de que sus ojos sin su consentimiento se fueran a posar sobre un grupo de turistas que se detienen delante de él. Al parecer discutiendo algo sobre que las calles son demasiado enredadas y que es difícil ubicarse.

Ellos están hablando en inglés, que tal vez es su lengua natal. Nico sonríe para sus adentros, orgulloso de haber aprendido inglés por su cuenta.

No es una sorpresa que un niño con pocos, en realidad sólo dos amigos y uno de ellos es su hermanastra; no tenga tiempo para ser todo un nerd, él tiene tanto tiempo para estudiar que no le importa estar un año o dos más avanzado que las personas de su clase. Los libros son una cosa fantástica y ninguna persona en el mundo va a cambiar su opinión sobre eso. Es debido a ello que Nico probablemente sea un políglota en poco tiempo. Sabiendo Latín, Español, Inglés e Italiano, por supuesto. Aunque él tiene que perfeccionar su español y debido a esto no se puede considerar un políglota total.

El grupo de personas que han estado discutiendo más de la mitad del tiempo que permanecieron ahí, ahora se acercan a él... Puede distinguir que hay un muchacho latino entre ellos, es muy bajo... pero no más que él. También una persona que tiene aspecto asiático, una muchacha con los cabellos dorados enredados en una fea cola de caballo que no va acorde con su bonita cara, hay una muchacha más, ella tiene la piel morena en un tono casi pálido y es muy bella, Nico piensa a pesar de que él no se encuentra interesado en las niñas, es más como si siente más atracción hacia los varones, pero no intenta ponerse una etiqueta tonta como gay u homosexual, porque es sencillamente estúpido; trata de pensar que es mejor una persona que ama a otra persona, tiene más sentido que cualquier otro tipo de palabra que le describa. El último que logra visualizar es un muchacho muy guapo, con sus ojos verdes como un inmenso mar que realmente no tiene final o incluso algún borde y su piel bronceada medianamente. La boca se le seca cuando lo ve un poco más de cerca a medida que se acercan cada vez más, ahora está avergonzado por la cantidad de atención que le presta.

Cuando el grupo finalmente se encuentra a unas pocas pulgadas lejos de él, Nico comienza a sentirse incómodo.

El hombre de los ojos verdes se le acerca aún más y las manos de Nico comienzan a sudar frenéticamente.

Su boca se abre y parece que deletrea lentamente, como si apenas pudiera hablar. Son palabras en italiano, Nico capta. Pero están totalmente desordenadas, con posiciones aleatorias e incoherentes. No puede evitar reírse un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que nadie a parte de él escuche.

Tiene la rara tentación de callarlo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que guarde silencio de una vez por todas. Resulta que antes de que se de cuanta él ya lo ha hecho. La vergüenza le recorre el cuerpo como si fuera electricidad subiendo por la espina dorsal. Aparta rápidamente su dedo índice de la boca del otro muchacho que ya se ha quedado perplejo.

-No puedo entenderte si hablas de esa manera- Repara, antes de que la situación embarazosa vaya más lejos.

De inmediato los ojos del otro se abren con alivio y sonríe torpemente.

-¿Puedes hablar Inglés?- Pregunta y es consciente que está haciendo una pregunta muy obvia. Quiere por un momento golpearse la cara, pero sigue antes de que Nico le pueda contestar. -Creí que eras Italiano- Explica.

-Yo soy Italiano,- Frunce el ceño y el otro muchacho se siente aún más estúpido. -pero yo hablo Inglés también- Sonríe con orgullo.

-Mi nombre es Percy- Le tiende la mano y Nico duda un poco pero después de un tiempo la estrecha suavemente.

-Nico- Se encoje de hombros. Las personas detrás de Percy le empiezan a decir que no hay tiempo de coqueteos y le animan a seguir. Nico no entiende a que se refieren pero puede notar que las mejillas de Percy están comenzando a enrojecer. Probablemente se deba al frío, se dice Nico.

Se sueltan las manos y Percy sigue adelante con la mini-conversación, porque el hijo de Hades estima que no va a durar mucho, como todo en su vida.

-Perdona, nosotros estamos perdidos,- Le dice y el muchacho asiático detrás de él retuerce sus manos con un poco de brutalidad, las raspa al parecer para entrar el calor. La nieve no ha dejado de caer en pequeñas cantidades y es agradable aunque probablemente a estas personas no les gusta mucho. La mayoría de ellos tienen una expresión impaciente en su cara, lo cual es un poco grosero de su parte porque en primer lugar: ellos fueron los que vinieron a él. -Y queremos encontrar está calle- El muchacho llamado Percy le entrega un cuadrado de papel que contiene ¿garabatos? o más bien lo que parece ser un mapa muy mal dibujado. Casi se ríe. Casi.

Nico lo estudia pero por más que lo intenta está cosa parece ser indescifrable como un jeroglífico de hace siglos y por supuesto uno muy feo, que hasta los ante pasados se enfadarían por ello. Sin embargo puede reconocer el nombre de la _via_ que el grupo de turistas está desesperado por hallar.

Pero era extremadamente raro.

-¿Qué buscan exactamente en esta parte?- Le dijo a todos indicándoles con el dedo índice un sitio en específico en el mapa...

-Un hotel- Contesta la muchacha rubia desde atrás. El tono de voz era rígido y potente.

Eso tiene sentido. El lugar que buscaban estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la casa de Nico. -¿Sabes dónde está sí o no?- Pregunta en un tono muy descortés. Que niña más molesta.

-Sí, sí sé donde está- Trata de ignorar a esa niña en particular y vuelve su atención a Percy.

-Oh, genial,- Sonríe brillante. -¿Crees que puedas llevarnos ahí? Si no te molesta- Nico asiente con delicadeza.

Se levanta de la banca comenzando a caminar por delante de ellos, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano para que lo sigan. Ellos lo hacen.

Es fácil cruzar por los canales congelados y la gente camina por ellos despreocupadamente. Cuando escucha un estruendoso ruido sabe que se trata de una caída. Cuando él mira hacia atrás ve a un Percy tendido en el suelo. Es "hilarante" Nico se dice con sarcasmo. Nadie le ha ayudado y el hijo de Hades piensa que esa parte debe ser la que le toque entonces; suspira y camina con un poco de apuro hasta él, tendiéndole la mano que Percy acepta después de mirar su mano blanca como si fuera interesante.

-Gracias- Nico escucha. Una sonrisa tímida se asoma por los labios de Percy, es algo realmente bonito para el hijo de Hades.

-De nada- Nico devuelve la sonrisa brevemente. Él no puede creer que ha sonreído, después de todos estos años... este muchacho es peligroso, Nico sabe. Está persona está haciendo que el hijo de Hades sonría, está haciéndole sentir sentimientos que creyó haber sepultado hace mucho tiempo, es por eso que es peligroso.

Lo siguiente que pasa es que han llegado a la via que buscan. Con algunos contra tiempos, debido a que Percy se cayó más de una vez y apuesto a que adivinan quién le ayudó.

Percy y Nico han estado conversando sobre cosas triviales, sin un orden aparente, a veces se les unió Leo, el muchacho de descendencia latina. En otras ocasiones intervino Annabeth para regañar a Percy, también Frank el muchacho asiático. Él era más tranquilo, sin embargo.

La única persona que no ha escuchado hablar era Piper, que sin duda es bastante tranquila.

La casa Nico está antes que el hotel por lo que se detuvo antes que todos ellos.

-El hotel está a unos pocos metros de aquí- No necesita despedidas, lo único que hace es sacar las llaves de su casa y encajarlas en la cerradura.

-¿Aquí vives?- Leo pregunta. Nico rueda los ojos y está dispuesto a contestar cuando es interrumpido por una bonita voz femenina.

-Yo creo que eso es algo obvio, Leo- Piper por fin habla y el hijo de Hades le agradece mentalmente por ahorrarle la respuesta innecesaria.

El muchacho latino hace pucheros a su amiga y todos, excepto Nico, se ríen.

-Nico,- Él centra su atención en Percy, esperando que hable. El resto del grupo comienza a avanzar dejando a Nico y Percy solos. -Gracias, supongo- Él se ve algo decepcionado.

-Err... De na_- Unos brazos son enredados estrictamente sobre la cintura del muchacho más bajo. Percy besa una de las mejillas de Nico y al el hijo de Hades sólo se le ocurre enterrar su cara en el cuello del otro. Esto se siente bien y es algo ¿caliente? a pesar de que se siente bastante familiar.

-¿Nos habíamos conocido ya?- Percy inhala, su aliento es caliente contra el oído de Nico, él se estremece a causa de eso.

Nico se detiene a pensar en ello. La pregunta queda suspendida en el aire delante de él ¿Se habían conocido antes? Nico siente el picor del las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse. Recuerda los ojos de Percy, en el funeral de su madre, y va a contestar que sí, pero entonces recuerda que estaría avivando algo doloroso, y se arrepiente por haber dejado que esto vaya así de lejos; prefiere que Percy recuerde con el tiempo y sí tal vez se vuelven a ver después de esto podrá incluso seguir adelante con lo que sea que venga con el muchacho más alto.

-No, no en absoluto- Defiende su orgullo y trata de no dejar caer el agua que pica en sus ojos. Los brazos de Percy pierden fuerza contra su cintura y recarga todo su peso contra Nico.

-Mentiroso- Le dice antes de apartarse, esa no es la respuesta que el hijo de Hades estaba esperando. Cuando se enfrentan cara a cara Nico puede notar que Percy ha derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y es entonces cuando sabe que Percy también recuerda. De inmediato el muchacho más alto sonríe aún con los rastros de lágrimas ahora secas.

Se inclina y le respiración de Nico de detiene en sorpresa, sus labios son capturados de forma tierna y a la vez ruda ¿es eso posible?

No hay manera de que no pueda reconocer esto. Se encuentra devolviendo el beso, que húmedo porque Nico al fin se ha rendido frente a su llanto y las deja caer sin problemas, no hay ese sentimiento que le replique que llorar así es absurdo y tonto, sólo hay calor entre los dos cuerpos que están sepultando sus labios en la boca del otro. Es como la primera vez que hizo esto, cuando él era un niño estúpido de once años. Un año después de conocer a Percy, hijo del señor Poseidón e íntimo amigo de su padre.

La primera vez que se vieron fue en el funeral de su madre y la primera vez que se besaron fue en el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, María di Angelo.

Ella tal vez en realidad lo miraba desde dónde quiera que estuviera y hacía está clase de magia con él, dándole un poco de felicidad.

En ese entonces era bastante torpe con eso y no negaba que aún lo seguía siendo, pero tenía que haber mejorado aunque sea un poco, que al parecer era así porque Percy jadeaba con aprecio contra su boca.

Cuando ellos se besaron por primera vez Percy tenía catorce años, tres años mayor que Nico.

Ellos se hablaban y jugaban de manera natural, sin embargo se habían enamorado latentemente sin ni siquiera conocer sus nombres, para que fuera más interesante.

Tenían apodos como 'Príncipe del mar' o 'sesos de alga', el favorito de Nico, mientras que Percy le llamaba 'Rey fantasma'. Sonaba absurdo desde cualquier punto, pero así era.

Nico nunca le dijo su nombre, de la misma manera en que lo hizo Percy y después de que se besaron tampoco lo hicieron por una razón igual de tonta que la primera. Ellos no se los dijeron porque ese día Percy iba a irse de regreso a los Estados Unidos y juraron no decirse sus nombres hasta que se volvieran a ver, como la promesa para asegurarse de que algún día se volverían a encontrar.

Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos lucharon por aire, con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

-Te extrañé, Rey fantasma- Percy le susurró, colocando su frente contra la de Nico. Sus brazos envolvieron la cintura del muchacho más joven, acercándolo más.

-Yo igual, sesos de algo- Enrollaba sus brazos en el cuello del hijo de Poseidón. Jugado con el cabello de Percy.

-Hey- Percy replica en la preferencia del otro seudónimo. Nico interrumpe su protesta picoteando sus labios, sí, él definitivamente ya no es un niño pequeño más, al igual que el hijo de Poseidón.

-Me llamo Nico di Angelo, gusto en conocerte- Le dice con calma, el otro sonríe ante eso y vierte un beso dulce en su cuello.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Nico. Mi nombre es Percy Jackson- Prosigue con esparcir besos por el cuello. Nico gime suave. -No puedo creer que me tomo cinco años encontrarte- Chupa un área sensible en la piel de la garganta.

-No puedo creer que pudimos estar haciendo esto desde hace mucho tiempo- Nico pasa una de sus manos frías debajo del abrigo y camisa de Percy, Percy se retuerce ante el acto.

-Yo tampoco- Suspira junto a la oreja del hijo de Hades. -Te amo, Nico- Le dice.

Su boca se dirige a lamer su lóbulo y posteriormente chuparlo, mientras explora la espalda de Nico hasta llegar a los omóplatos. -Eres tan delgado- Jadea.

-Te amo también, Percy- Acaricia de ligeramente la espalda de Percy. -¿Percy?-

-¿Si?-

-Estamos en público- Dice inquieto.

-Aja- Percy contesta serenamente, despreocupado por ser visto.

-En frente de mi casa- Percy se tensa. Lo había olvidado. Se separa a regaña dientes del cuerpo más pequeño.

-Ven a vivir conmigo a Nueva York- Percy le dice de repente y Nico casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. ¿Ir a vivir con Percy? ¿Qué no era eso muy apresurado? Al diablo, él había esperado cinco años por esto, cinco años no podían ser algo "muy apresurado".

-Claro- Una vez más se están besando, la única diferencia es que ahora es algo muy tranquilo y no hay ninguna inquietud.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Otra pregunta desconcertante.

-¿Creí que ya éramos?- Dice confundido.

-No formalmente- Nico se ríe y lo besa brevemente.

-Por supuesto, sesos de alga- Picotea sus labios.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a ser llamado así- Lo abraza y de inmediato vuelven a los besos.

* * *

Resulta que esto es más corto de lo que pensaba que sería y las cosas avanzaron demasiado rápido, espero que eso no sea una molestia, pues me gusto bastante en general, aunque no soy muy bueno escribiendo fluff creo que me quedó bien.

Hay también algunos términos que debo explicar como:

**Fondamentas: **Calle situada paralela a un canal. Normalmente el nombre que lleva la fondamenta hace referencia a ese canal.

**Via**_:_ Calle. En Italia las calles suelen llamarse via o strada.

Supongo que eso sería todo lo que debo aclarar en lenguaje que usé.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Oh, sí, y su opinión ayuda mucho a la hora de escribir :)


End file.
